Doors can be used to support mirrors or storage-type articles including armoires and racks in bathrooms or bedrooms. Not only do doors provide a convenient mounting space, but the articles mounted to the doors are usually hung using over-the-door hangers, which eliminate placing anchors into walls in the bathroom or bedroom.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.